Cinta SMA
by Hyurien92
Summary: Baekbom yang lelah melihat sifat keras kepala Baekhyun akhirnya menyusun rencana bersama Chanyeol untuk membuat sang adik mau mengakui perasaannya. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL


Hyurien92

Present

*

Cinta SMA

*

Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

*

Support : Byun Baekbom

*

Genre : Alay

Rate ; T

Warning : Boys Love/Shounen ai

*

Typo Everywhere

*

Summary

Baekbom yang lelah melihat sifat keras kepala Baekhyun akhirnya menyusun rencana bersama Chanyeol untuk membuat sang adik mau mengakui perasaannya.

CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL

Orang bilang masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Banyak peristiwa aneh,lucu dan menggelikan yang tentu saja hanya dialami semasa SMA. Misalnya saja; pertama saat pertama kali masuk SMA kalian pasti akan mengalami yang namanya Masa Orientasi Siswa Baru. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang akan dilakukan selama mengikuti MOS, diantaranya wajib mengikat rambut dengan tali rapia sebanyak angka tanggal lahir. Jika kalian terlahir dengan tangal tiga puluh tentu kau harus mengikat rambutmu sebanyak tiga puluh ikatan. Beruntunglah bagi kaum hawa hal seperti itu bukan hal yang memalukan walaupun menggelikan, tetapi bagi kaum adam? Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi mereka saat itu. Atau disuruh menulis surat cinta untuk salah seorang senior yang paling kalian sukai dan membacakan surat tersebut di depan umum. Itu kejadian yang amat sangat memalukan kalau boleh kukatakan sebagai siswa baru, Tapi siapa yang mengira bahwa setelah kejadian itu kalian justru jadian dengan senior tersebut. bukankah itu mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Oke! Mari kita lupakan pembahasan soal MOS

Kedua; aku berani menjamin,sembilan puluh persen pelajar SMA senang mengolok-olok guru magang. Setiap kali sang guru mengajar hanya segelintir orang yang memperhatikan, selebihnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang mencoret-coret kertas dengan gambar tidak jelas, tertidur atau yang lebih parah membolos dengan alasan sakit hingga diijinkan pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Ketiga; mungkin ini terlalu klasik.tapi kalian pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, terutama cinta kepada senior kalian. Segala cara akan kalian lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati, termasuk meminta bantuan teman sekalipun. Mungkin itu hal yang wajar, tetapi bukan berarti kau akan lari seolah sakit hati bak pelakon drama-drama picisan ketika kau melihat pujaan hatimu memberikan bunga kepada siswi lain yang nyatanya siswi itu adalah teman dekatmu.

Dari beribu-ribu orang mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang akan bersikap seperti itu, dan salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun, siswa kelas 10A yang amat sangat menyukai Kris Wu, siswa kelas 12B yang kebetulan adalah tim basket disekolah mereka. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pujaan hatinya justru tertarik dengan Huang Zi Tao, siswa kelas 11B. meskipun Baekhyun dan Tao tidak satu kelas tetapi mereka satu ekstrakulikuler sudah tentu keduanya berteman akrab.

Layaknya kata pepatah, kalau sudah jatuh cinta kotoran kucingpun akan terasa cokelat. Seperti itulah gambaran Baekhyun saat itu. Dia yang amat sangat tidak menyukai timun, rela memakan buah panjang dan berwarna hijau itu demi menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati, alasannya sih biar serasi ketika Kris bertanya buah apa yang Baekhyun sukai, sungguh alasan yang aneh. Atau Baekhyun yang termasuk cuek akan penampilannya rela berdandan demi sang idola. Bukan berdandan dalam artian memakai bedak atau lipstick layaknya kaum hawa, tetapi lebih kepada memakai eyeliner dikelopak matanya, dan lagi-lagi alasannya adalah agar Kris bertanya "kau memakai eyeliner?" dan ini sunguh alasan yang amat sangat tidak masuk akal.

Oke! Mari kembali kita lupakan tingkah polah Baekhyun demi menarik perhatian Kris. Semua itu tidak akan pernah berhasil karena kenyataannya sang kapten tim basket telah jatuh kedalam pelukan sang mata panda.Kejaidan itu telah berlangsung kurang lebih satu bulan lamanya namun si kecil Byun sepertinya tidak mampu bangkit dari masa berkabungnya. Hal itu tentu membuat sahabatnya Park Chanyeol gerah dan ingin menceburkan si mungil kedalam sungai Amazon yang dipenuhi dengan ikan piranha agar otak dungu sahabatnya itu mampu berpikir jernih.

Hey! Park! Sadarkah kau itu justru akan membuat sahabatmu meregang nyawa?

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan,Byun Baek!" seru Chanyeol mulai jengah akan sikap aneh sahabatnya."kau sudah menghabiskan hampir tiga kotak tissue dalam satu jam terakhir ini. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Kau tidak mengerti akan perasaanku,Yeol!" timpal Baekhyun sembari menyeka lelehan ingus membuat Chanyeol mengernyit jijik."Aku lebih dulu menyukai Kris sunbae tapi si mata panda lah yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat sahabatku merebut orang yang kucintai?"

Chanyeol mengorek kuping."perlu kau ketahui,Baek! Disini tidak ada yang namanya siapa merebut siapa. Karena pada kenyataannya kau dan si naga Cina itu tidak dalam suatu hubungan. Kurasa kosakatamu perlu diperbaiki."

Baekhyun terdiam, merasa ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya, tetapi yang namanya Byun Baekhyun itu keras kepala dan tidak menerima kekalahan, lelaki itupun berujar.

"Apapun alasannya. Si panda Cina merebut Kris sunbae dariku."

"Katakanlah Tao memang merebut Kris darimu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merebutnya kembali?"

"Aku mana mungkin menyakiti hati sahabatku." Cicit Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menepuk kening tatkala frase itu terlontar.

"Kalau begitu lupakan sakit hati atau apapun lah itu namanya, terserah! Seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja yang lebih menarik dari Kris."

"Tapi hatiku hanya milik Kris Sunbae." Baekhyun kembali merengek dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas.

Menjadi sahabat seorang Byun Baekhyun tentu menguji kesabaran Chanyeol. Selain si mungil yang bisa bertingkah aneh, suasana hatinya pun sering kali berubah. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun menangis layaknya anak gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya, justru sekarang lelaki itu tengah melahap es krim stoberi kesukannya mengabaikan tatapan pengunjung lain yang gemas akan cara Baekhyun melahap es krim berwarna merah muda itu. Jika sudah seperti ini Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang tengah mentraktir anak laki-lakinya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, es krim itu tidak akan lari kemanapun!" tegur Chanyeol sembari menyesap kopi hangatnya.

"Suasana hatiku sedang buruk,Yeol! Ingin rasanya aku memakan semua es krim di tempat ini."

"Kalau begitu pesanlah apapun yang kau mau, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau rayu dengan es krim?"

"Katakan itu pada lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu merengek minta dibelikan es krism stroberi!"

Baekhyun cemberut, kemudian membanting sendok es krimnya keatas meja."Kau menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku minta maaf ya." Seru Chanyeol kemudian mengusak surai pirang Baekhyun, menciptakan pekikan tertahan dari beberapa pengunjung."kemarilah!" lanjutnya. Simungil pun mendekat, berpikir Chanyeol akan memeluknya seperti yang sering lelaki itu lakukan jika Baekhyun merajuk, namun kenyataannya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya justru membuat kinerja jantung Baekhyun tidak normal.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil jika cara makanmu seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol lembut seraya mengusap sisian bibir Baekhyun yang terkena noda es krim, menciptakan kerlipan mata dari sang empunya."nah selesai." Lanjut lelaki tinggi itu tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka Baekhyun."eh? kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun terus menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya."ak-aku-"

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol tak mampu membendung kekhawatiran.

"Aku- aku ingin pulang!" tukas Baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" kemudian berlari menyusul sang sahabat.

Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada percakapan yang dilakukan. Ini aneh, karena biasanya sahabat yang memiliki perbebaan tinggi badan ini tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan, ada saja hal-hal random yang mereka perdebatkan. Namun sepertinya hari ini tidak berlaku demikian, Chanyeol yang berjalan sembari menuntun sepedanya sedangkan Baekhyun yang terus menunduk, membuat Chanyeol khawatir jika anak itu menabrak seseorang atau tiang didepannya.

"Baek-" baru saja Chanyeol ingin memulai obrolan, Baekhyun lebih dulu menyela.

"Jangan bicara apapun!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kubilang jangan bicara apapun!"

"Tapi Baek"

"Diamlah! Atau aku-"

 _DUUKK_

"Aww.." Baekhyun meringis."tiang sialan!" makinya

"Jangan menyalahkan tiang tak berdosa itu, kau sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan jalanmu."

"Ini semua salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ada tiang didepan?" bela Baekhyun dengan mengusap-usap keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu, tapi kau sendiri yang tidak mengijinkanku bicara."jeda sejenak" sekarang katakan padaku! ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan di café tadi? Biasanya kau selalu menghabiskan es krim mu tapi tadi kau-"

"ini karena kau membersihkan sisian bibirku."

"Apa itu salah?" tanya Chanyeol polos

"Tentu saja itu salah, kau membuat kinerja jantungku tak beraturan."

"Itu karena- tunggu! Kau apa?"

"Lupakan! Kau menyebalkan!" setelahnya lelaki itupun berlari memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"Dia kenapa?" heran Chanyeol sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi herannya menghilang, berganti dengan senyuman yang tak terdefenisikan."Kau tidak pernah berubah,Baek!" kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah bercorak biru yang terletak tepat disebelah rumah keluarga Byun.

 **CINTA SMA 2017**

"Chanyeol menyebalkan! dasar tiang listrik sialan!" maki Baekhyun sembari memasuki rumahnya, membuat Baekbom terheran melihatnya.

"Woi, pendek! Kau kenapa lagi hari ini?" tanya sang kakak tak minat sebenarnya."Apa pernyataan cintamu ditolak lagi?"

"Diamlah,hyung! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan si telinga peri!"

"Telinga peri? Maksudmu Chanyeol?" Baekbom menghela nafas"kalian kenapa lagi?"

"Bisa-bisanya dia-" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu?" terselip kekhawatiran didalamnya,"katakan padaku, Baek!" walau Baekbom dan Baekhyun acap kali bertengkar namun tidak dipungkiri sebagai kakak tentu lelaki itu tidak terima jika adiknya disakiti.

"Tidak ada!"

"Tapi tadi-"

"Sudahlah! aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku!" sela Baekhyun cepat dan segera memasuki kamarnya tidak ingin mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Baekbom berikutnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Percayalah, kau adalah orang kedua yang menanyakan hal yang sama hari ini.

Malam harinya suasana dikediaman keluarga Byun tampak seperti biasanya dimana sosok sang kepala keluarga nampak tengah berbincang dengan putra sulungnya dan sang ibu rumah tangga sibuk mempersiapkan menu makan malam mereka. Sementara si bungsu Byun entah hidup dimana, pasalnya semenjak pulang sekolah tadi Byun terkecil itu tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Dan Baekbom sebagai seorang kakak sudah tentu membujuk sang adik namun selalu berakhir dengan lemparan bantal di pintu kamarnya.

"Baekbom, kali ini apalagi yang kau perbuat pada adikmu?" tanya nyonya Byun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah memotong sayuran.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi si pendek itu sudah bertingkah aneh."

"Baekbom!" tegur sang ayah

"Baiklah-baiklah, maksudku Baekhyun. Tapi aku serius, si pend-ah maksudku Baekhyun sudah seperti itu sejak siang tadi."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana pernyataan cintanya pada sang kakak kelas? Apakah dia ditolak lagi? Jika benar ini adalah yang ke dua kalinya Baekhyun ditolak dalam sebulan ini? Yang pertama oleh si ketua OSIS, siapa namanya? Sohu? Suho? Tofu?"

"Suho,bu!" jawab Baekbom tak habis pikir dengan daya ingat ibunya.

"Nah itu. Yang ternyata lebih memilih lelaki bermata mengantuk itu. Terus yang kedua ini dengan siapa? Kris? Keris?"

"Kris Wu." Kali ini Tuan Byun yang menjawab menciptakan cengiran aneh dari sang istri.

"Tapi menurutku kali ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol." Sahut Baekbom membuat pasangan suami istri itu menatapnya."Tadi siang anak itu sempat menyebut naman Chanyeol, dan ketika aku bertanya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, si pendek justru menghindar dengan memasuki kamarnya."

"Apa mungkin Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun?" tanya nyonya Byun tak sadar telah mengabaikan kegiatan memasaknya dan berkumpul bersama putra dan suaminya..

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bela tuan Byun."aku tahu betul siapa itu Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin dia tega menyakiti Baekhyun kita."

"Tapi segala kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi." Kukuh nyonya Byun

"Kita tanyakan saja kepada sang terdakwa." Usul Baekbom akhirnya.

"Dan kau yang akan melakukannya." Jawab sepasang suami istri itu kompak, membuat si sulung hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata.

"Tapi, sayang." Sela tuan Byun" jika kau disini lantas siapa yang memasak makan malam kita?"

"Omo, aku lupa," setelahnya satu-satunya wanita dirumah itupun segera berlari memeriksa masakannya.

 **CINTA SMA 2017**

Suasana hening nampak mendominasi acara makan malam keluarga Byun, hanya piring yang beradu dengan sendok-garpu yang terdengar. Sebenarnya situasi ini sudah sering terjadi dan memang diterapkan oleh kepala keluarga, tapi tidak disaat beberapa mulut merasa gatal hendak menanyakan sesuatu kepada si bungsu Byun.

"Baekhyun!"panggil sang ayah ketika sang anak hendak meninggalkan ruang makan."kita perlu bicara!" yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh putranya,sementara satu-satunya wanita disana berangsur pergi seakan memberikan ruang kepada dua orang terkasihnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya tuan Byun membuka obrolan "Baekbom bilang kau tidak keluar kamar sejak siang tadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"Lalu apa kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang kami bertengkar?"

"Baekbom-"

"Jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakan sidungu itu.!" Sela Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau bilang aku apa? Dungu?" protes Baekbom dari ruang tengah tidak terima akan sebutan yang disematkan kepadanya."Dasar pendek!"

"Baekbom!" tegur sang ibu dan lelaki itu hanya mencibir.

"Lalu hal apa yang menyebabkan putra kecil ayah uring-uringan seperti ini? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan pernyataan cintamu yang ditolak?"

"Bagaimana pernyataan cintaku ditolak kalau ku ungkapkan saja belum." Gerutu si mungil menciptakan lekukan tajam di alis keluarganya.

"Jadi kau-"

"Kris sunbae lebih dulu jatuh kedalam pelukan si panda dari Cina sebelum aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku, ayah"

Mendengar itu tak ayal membuat Baekbom terbahak, hingga sang ibu menatap heran dirinya. Apa ada hal lucu dari perkataan putra keduanya?

"Apa ada yang lucu dari perkataan adikmu sehinga kau tertawa seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu?" Sindir nyonya Byun yang langsung menghentikan acara terbahak Baekbom.

"Aku hanya heran." Ujar si sulung sambil menyeka setitik air diujung mata." Kenapa nasib adikku sangat tragis? Setiap kali dia menyukai seseorang namun berakhir dengan orang tersebut jatuh kepelukan lelaki berdarah Cina. Dulu Suho dengan Yixing siswa pindahan yang katanya dari Cina dan sekarang Kris dengan Tao si panda Cina. Mungkin kau bukan tipe ideal mereka,Baek"

"Ayah" rengek Baekhyun seakan meminta pembelaan.

"Jangan kau perdulikan si idiot itu!" Sahut sang ayah dan berhasil membungkam Baekbom, menciptakan uluran lidah dari si bungsu."Dan kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" tuan Byun kembali ketopik awal"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Bak lesatan peluru dua orang yang sebelumnya berada diruang tengah kini telah berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Baekbom bertanya"apa dia menciummu? Melecehkanmu? Atau yang lebih parah, memperkosamu?"

"Ya Tuhan!" sesal sepasang suami istri Byun.

"Pikiranmu terlalu ngelantur,hyung! Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin berbuat sejauh itu padaku."

"Lantas?: tuntut tiga orang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman, hanya saja sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdetak keras." Cicit Baekhyun malu-malu. Uh betapa menggemaskannya bocah mungil yang satu ini.

"Tolong lebih spesifik,pendek! Tuntut Baekbom tak sabar dan kali ini tidak ada yang memprotes akan sebutan pendek yang digunakannya.

"Chanyeol hanya membersihkan sisi bibirku yang belepotan saat makan es krim, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku,hingga jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja mungkin bibir kami akan bertemu. Dan itu membuat pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan." Akhirnya si bungsu memilih jujur kepada keluarganya, biar bagaimanapun keluarga adalah tempat terbaik untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahmu.

"Itu artinya kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baek! Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Ujar tuan Byun

"Tapi aku menyukai Kris sunbae dan berniat menjadikannya pacarku."

"Yang kau rasakan pada Kris ataupun Suho itu haya rasa kagum, sayang!" Seru nyonya Byun sembari membelai lembut surai putra keduanya."coba kau pikirkan? Pernahkah kau merasa sedih ketika Chanyeol mengabaikanmu? Pernahkah kau merasa gelisah saat Chanyeol sakit atau terluka?" yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun."semua yang kau rasakan ini adalah tanda bahwa kau menyukai dirinya."

"Tapi aku dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil jadi wajar saja jika aku merasakan semua itu,bu!"

"Itu berbeda pendek! Kekhawatiran yang kau rasakan ketika Chanyeol masuk ruang operasi adalah salah satu bentuk kau perduli terhadapnya. Padahal saat itu Chanyeol hanya digigit anjing liar tapi rasa khawatirmu seperti dia yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat."

"Apa yang kakak dan ibumu katakan itu benar nak. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya tetapi jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau menyukai Chanyeol."

"Tidak mungkin!" tolak Baekhyun. Kembali sifat keras kepalanya menguasai."Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol. Kalian pasti salah."

"Tolong katakan itu pada si idiot yang baru saja berkata kalau jantungnya berdetak tak normal atas perlakuan Chanyeol." Cibir Baekbom.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol."

"Terserah kau sajalah, pendek!" Baekbom memilih neyudahi obrolan singkat keluarganya ketimbang harus berhadapan dengan kepala batu adik tersayangnya. Namun bukan Baekbom jika menyerah begitu saja. Diam-diam serrigaian tipispun tercetak diwajah tampannya.

 **CINTA SMA 2017**

"Sayang! Ada Baekbom di bawah. Temuilah dia." Seru nyonya Park dari balik pintu kamar putranya. Chanyeol yang awalnya tengah bermain gitar akhirnya menghentikan permainannya.

"Iya bu." Sahutnya, tetapi merasa heran akan kehadiran Baekbom disana."tumben Baekbom hyung berkunjung. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun?" tak mampu membendung rasa penasaran lelaki tinggi itu segera menemui si tamu.

"Hai, yeol." Sapa Baekbom ramah seperti biasa ketika menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang menuruni tangga.

"Hai hyung! tumben sekali kau bertandang ke rumahku."

"Ini soal Baekhyun."

Mendengar nama Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Apakah lelaki itu berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan hidupnya lantaran cintanya kembali bertepuk sebelah tangan? Walau Baekhyun tidak mungkin berbuat konyol tapi segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi mengingat lelaki itu begitu sulit untuk ditebak.

"Apa Baekhyun berbuat sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Ya." Jawab Baekbom singkat

"Dia tidak mungkin berniat bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak,bukan?"

"Sayangnya bocah itu tidak memiliki keberanian berbuat seperti itu." Yang mana jawaban Baekbom menciptakan kelegaan dihati Chanyeol."Tapi apa yang dikatakannya lebih hebat ketimbang niatan bunuh diri yang mungkin tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Baekhyun bilang,saat di café tadi siang kau membersihkan sisian bibirnya yang terkena noda es krim. Apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Dan Baekhyun bilang apa yang kau lakukan membuat pipinya panas dan kinerja jantugnya berdetak tidak normal, apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol sudah sedekat ini kembali menganggukkan kepala namun urung dilakukan saat menyadari perkataan yang lebih tua tersebut.

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"Seratus persen aku yakin Baekhyun tidak mungkin berbohong."

"Pantas saja sikapnya aneh setelah itu, dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun Baekhyun selalu menundukkan kepala, jadi itu penyebabnya."

"Baekhyun menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya,Yeol. Secara logika! Manusia mana yang tidak merona jika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu."

"Ah kau benar juga,hyung. Lantas, apa Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya." Jeda sejenak." Sekarang ijinkan aku menanyakan sesuatu hal yang penting sebelum aku mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kesini. Apa kau menyukai adikku?" tanya Baekbom langsung."Jangan membantah karena aku tahu dari gerak-gerikmu! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kurasa tanpa berkata apapun kau sudah tahu jawabanku,hyung! aku sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun tapi bocah itu tidak pernah sekalipun menatap kearahku. Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika Baekhyun bilang dia menyukai Suho dan Kris? Saat itu ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak didepannya. Tapi sebagai sahabat aku hanya bisa mendukungnya walau kenyataan itu membuat hatiku terluka." Mendengar intonasi yang digunakan Chanyeol, tak ayal membuat Baekbom berekspresi ingin muntah. Serius! Chanyeol tidak pantas membuat suara layaknya orang yang paling menderita dimuka bumi.

"Hentikan nada suaramu yang menjijikkan itu! Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Baekhyun, karena jujur saja aku lebih rela jika Baekhyun bersamamu ketimbang lelaki yang tidak jelas asal usulnya"

Binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari sepasang mata bulat Chanyeol."Benarkah? tapi bagaimana caranya?

Senyum misterius tercetak di bibir Baekbom"serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Tapi apa kau yakin Baekhyun juga menyukaiku,hyung!?"

"Mau taruhan denganku?"

 **CINTA SMA 2017**

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun namun diacuhkan oleh lelaki itu yang lebih memilih berbincang dengan gadis berkepang dua."Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun lagi tapi tetap dengan hasil yang sama. Baekhyunpun mendekati Chanyeol kemudian memegang lengannya namun dihempaskan oleh lelaki Park itu. Seketika Baekhyun membeku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menolak dirinya.

"Maaf,Baek! Aku harus pergi." Tanpa kata Chanyeolpun meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keterdiaman.

Sikap Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya sungguh mengherankan Baekhyun. Biasanya lelaki itu akan selalu menanggapi apapun celotehan Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak kali ini Chanyeol justru terkesan menghindari Baekhyun dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman satu klubnya. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira mungkin Chanyeol hanya berkonsentrasi akan latihannya mengingat satu bulan lagi tim sepak bola sekolah mereka akan bertanding dengan tim sepak bola sekolah lainnya. Tetapi semua itu terbantahkan ketika Baekhyun bertandang kekediaman Park dan melihat Chanyeol tengah berduaan dengan seorang wanita didalam kamarnya mengabaikan ajakan makan malam darinya . Terlihat jelas betapa kedua manusia itu begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Canda tawa selalu menghiasai wajah keduanya, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan.

Adalah Yonhee yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Oh Baekhyun-ah. Kau disini juga? Masuklah!" ajak Yonhee dengan lembut. Chanyeol yang awalnya tertawa dalam sekejab memandang sinis Baekhyun seakan tidak berminat akan kehadiran makhluk mungil tersebut.

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kau memasuki kamarku,Byun!" tegas Chanyeol tak terbantahkan. Yang mana seruan itu tidak hanya mengejutkan Baekhyun ataupun Yonhee tetapi juga nyonya Park yang berniat mengantarkan minuman kepada mereka.

"Chanyeol!" tegur nyonya Park.

"Bawa dia pergi,bu! Saat ini aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya."

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Yonhee tidak mengerti. Pasalnya baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol tidak pernah bicara kasar satu sama lain walau keduanya sering bertengkar, tapi sikap Chanyeol kali ini sungguh diluar perkiraannya.

"Chanyeol! Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu pada Baekhyun!"

"Jika ibu tidak membawanya pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi!" Chanyeol telah bersiap mengambil jaket dan dompetnya namun seruan Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Aku pergi, bi. Terimakasih!" setelah memberikan hormat kepada nyonya Park, Baekhyun segera berlalu sembari menyeka air mata yang perlahan membasahi pipi. Merasa sakit akan penolakan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Mungkin ini adalah balasan yang harus Baekhyun terima akan sikap keras kepalanya terhadap Chanyeol, biar bagimanapun sahabatnya juga manusia yang memiliki batas.

Chanyeol meilhat kepergian Baekhyun, baik saat simungil meninggalkan kamarnya ataupun meninggalkan rumahnya. Bohong jika hati Chanyeol tidak terluka melihat kesedihan Baekhyun terlebih ketika menyadari simungil yang menyeka air matanya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dan mengucapkan beribu maaf atas sikapnya. Tapi demi rencana yang telah ia sepakati bersama Baekbom, dengan berat hati lelaki tinggi itupun berusaha menebalkan perasaannya.

 _Jauhi Baekhyun! Bersikaplah seakan kau membenci dirinya. Dan aku yakin Baekhyun akan berbalik mengejarmu!_

Hampir satu minggu lamanya sikap Chanyeol berubah terhadap Baekhyun, baik itu disekolah ataupun dirumah. Chanyeol selalu menghindar jika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun bahakan saat beberapa guru memasangkan keduanya dalam satu kelompok, Chanyeol dengan tegas menolak, mengabaikan tatapan heran para guru dan siswa lainnya.

Baekhyun terluka, tentu saja, tetapi ia berusaha bersikap normal seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Dan lelaki itupun selalu menyapa atau mengajak Chanyeol bicara setiap ada kesempatan walau harus berakhir dikecewakan.

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan itulah siklus kehidupan,namun sikap Chanyeol tidak ada perubahan dan Baekhyun semakin diabaikan. Pertandingan sepak bola dengan tim sekolah lain telah didepan mata membuat Chanyeol semakin sulit untuk ditemui. Tetapi Baekhyun telah memantapkan hati untuk menemui Chanyeol kendati lelaki itu menolak kehadirannya, setidaknya Baekhyun harus tahu alasan Chanyeol menjauhinya.

"Chanyeol!" panggil lelaki itu saat mendatangi lapangan sepak bola tempat Chanyeol dan tim nya berlatih. Minho yang menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol meminta atensi lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun memanggilmu." Ujar laki bertubuh atletis itu

"Abaikan saja!" sahut Chanyeol tak minat dan sayangnya mampu didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Jika kalian ada masalah, selesaikan lah dengan cara dewasa. Ingat Yeol, pertandingan kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin masalah pribadi kalian mengacaukan permainan kita nanti." Saran Minho sebagai teman sekaligus ketua tim sepakbola mereka."kuberi kalian waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bicara. Ayo pergi! Ajaknya kepada teman-teman yang lain. Menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi

"Hidupku lebih baik setelah kita tidak lagi akrab."

Jawaban yang mampu meluluh lantakkan hati Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau berubah,Yeol!? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar?"

"Kau tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri kenapa aku berubah terhadapmu! Atau kau tidak mampu menghitung kesalahanmu? Menggelikan!"

"Setidaknya kau beritahu aku, agar aku bisa memperbaikinya."

"Semua itu tidak akan bisa diperbaiki jika bukan kau sendiri yang berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Tapi-"

"Pergilah! Aku harus latihan. Kau menganggu saja." Chanyeol membalik badan."ku beri kau waktu untuk merenungkan alasan kenapa aku membencimu. Jika kau telah menemukannya temui aku dilapangan ini usai pertandingan." Setelahnya Chanyeol berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

Beginikah rasanya jika kehadiranmu ditolak? Dulu Baekhyun selalu mengira ditolak oleh Suho ataupun Kris adahal hal paling menyakitkan, namun ternyata ditolak oleh Chanyeol jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dengan langkah lunglai lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi kesakitannya.

 **CINTA SMA 2017**

"Woi pendek! Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Baekbom dan diacuhkan oleh sang adik." Hei! dimana sopan santunmu?" tetap diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun."Ibu, lihatlah putra tersayangmu!"

"Ada apalagi? Baekbom, kau-"

Ucapan sang ibu terputus saat tubuh sang anak menerjangnya dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Ada apa,Baek? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya Byun penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang kubuat sehingga Chanyeol mengabaikanku." Pernyataan itu tahunya menciptakan senyuman puas dibibir Baekbom.

"Chanyeol mengabaikanmu? Mana mungkin?" tanya sang ibu sembari memberikan lirikan tajam kepada putra pertamanya.

"Kenyataannya itu terjadi, bahkan Chanyeol seperti membenciku."

"Itu wajar saja, mengingat kau yang selalu merepotkannya."

"Baekbom!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kali ini aku akan menjadi penengar yang baik."

"Duduklah dulu sayang, dan ceritakan semuanya pada ibu." Perintah nyonya Byun penuh keibuan dan Baekhyun mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku sudah berusaha bicara padanya,bu. Tapi Chanyeol menjauhiku. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biarkan ibu bertanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Hatiku sakit."

"Oleh chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apakah sama rasanya saat cintamu ditolak dulu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng."yang ini jauh lebih sakit."

"Saat kau bersama Chanyeol apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Awalnya aku biasa saja tapi lama-lama hatiku selalu berdebar jika bersamanya."

"Sudah jelas kalau kau menyukainya sayang."

"Apakah benar begitu?"

"Tentu, rasa gugup jika bersama dan rasa sakit jika diabaikan adalah reaksi dari perasaan kita terhadap seseorang.selama ini kau memang menyukai Chanyeol, hanya saja kau terlambat menyadarinya."

"Tapi apa semua itu berarti? Chanyeol sekarang begitu membenciku."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Setidaknya Chanyeol tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Apa yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar terlepas bagaimana akhir kisah cintanya nanti, yang terpenting Chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya, toh kalaupun kisah cintanya akan berakhir seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak akan menyesalinya.

 **CINTA SMA 2017**

Pertandingan sepak bola dengan tim sekolah Chung Nam pun digelar, sebagai tuan Rumah tentu SMA Yonggie mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang tidak ingin ada kesalahan. Bangku penonton yang biasanya hanya diisi beberapa murid kini penuh sesak, bukan hanya dari SMA Chung Nam ataupun Yonggie tapi ada juga murid dari SMA lain yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan bergengsi ini. Diantara banyaknya para penonton, ada Baekhyun dibarisan paling depan, lelaki itu sengaja meminta bantuan Minho untuk menyisakan satu tempat duduk paling depan untuknya, dan tanpa bertanya lelaki atletis itupun mengiyakan.

Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan perasaan bukan main gugupnya, beberapa kali lelaki itu meremas kesepuluh jarinya, mengundang atensi Minho terhadapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Baek?"

"Aku hanya gugup Minho-ah. Dan kurasa semua orang disini juga merasakan hal yang sama." jawab Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Minho

"Ah kau benar, semua orang pasti sedang gugup. Tidak sabar melihat hasil pertandingan nanti."

"Apapun hasilnya kalian tetaplah yang terbaik."

"Terimakasih atas dukunganmu,Baek! Oh iya Chanyeol berpesan, jika kau telah mnegtahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya, kau bisa menemuinya usai pertandingan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Baiklah! Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Minho melambaikan tangan kemudian bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Obsidian Baekhyun langsung menangkap sosok Chanyeol diseberang lapangan, menggunakan seragam sepak bola sekolah mereka yang mana bagian lengannya di gulung hingga memperlihatkan otot lengannya. Rambut yang dibiarkan acak-acakan menambah kesan seksi lelaki Park tersebut. sesekali pria itu menyibak poni yang menutupi dahinya menciptakan pekikan tertahan dari beberapa gadis disana yang Baekhyun yakini bukan berasal dari sekolah mereka.

"Omoya, siapa lelaki itu? Sangat tampan?"

"Namanya Park Chanyeol dan kudengar dia adalah pangeran tampan disekolah Yonggie. Tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kesempurnaannya."

"Lihatlah otot tubuhnya yang indah itu. Membayangkan nya saja aku bisa hamil mendadak."

"Itu karena pikiran jorokmu."

"Dasar bodoh!"umpat Baekhyun yang hanya mampu didengarnya sendiri.

Tak berselang lama pertandinganpun dimulai,dengan tim sekolah Yonggie yang pertama memulai permainan. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menggiring bola ketengah lapangan. Beberapa kali langkahnya di halang-halangi oleh tim lawan,beruntung Chanyeol mempunyai postur tubuh tinggi sehingga memudahkannya untuk menghindar. Lelaki itu terus mengoper bola seakan halangan didepannya tak berarti dan ketika melihat celah iapun segera mengoper bola tersebut kearah Taeyong sang Striker kemudian melesakkannya ke gawang lawan membuat para pendukung mereka bersorak kegirangan, 1-0 untuk SMA Yonngie.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut hingga paruh pertama, dan skor pun tidak ada perubahan. Kedua tim diberikan waktu lima belas menit untuk mengatur strategi baru atau tetap menggunakan strategi yang ada. Baekhyun pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dengan langkah ringan lelaki Byun itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan sebotol air dingin padanya.

"Untukmu!" serunya tersenyum manis dan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan untuk tidak mengecup sang pemilik senyum itu.

"Terima kasih" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Kendati intonasi yang digunakan terkesan dingin, namun itu bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun. Setidaknya Chanyeol menerima niat baiknya.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus." Baekhyun berusaha membuka obrolan."Mereka sampai kesulitan menghadangmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan Chanyeol-"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas sikapku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Bagus! Kuharap itu jawaban yang seharusnya." Setelahnya lelaki Park itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menyusul rekan setimnya yang tengah berkumpul di tengah lapangan bersiap memulai babak kedua.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bicara,Yeol."

Petandingan kembali berlanjut, kedua tim silih berganti menguasai permainan dengan striker masing-masing yang berusaha membobol gawang lawan. Dan kini bola ada di tim sekolah Chung Nam, Zico yang dikenal dengan pemberi umpan akurat berusaha memberikan bola kepada Taeyang sang Striker, namun selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengangguku?" tanya lelaki bertindik itu sarkatis.

"Jika kau memberikan bola itu kepadaku, maka dengan senang hati aku akan meninggalkanmu." Balas Chanyeol

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Zico kembali berusaha lepas dari pengawasan Chanyeol, akan tetapi selalu sukses digagalkan oleh lelaki Park itu. Merasa jengah iapun menyenggol keras bahu Chanyeol hingga terjatuh. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu tentu saja tidak terima.

"Hei! Rambut keriting!" teriaknya dari bangku penonton."Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Itu pelanggaran!" membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik tajam dirinya."Apa?" tantang Baekhyun"aku bicara kenyataan."

"Diamlah, Baek!" tegur Suho sang ketua OSIS."Tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak. Toh pertandingan tetap di lanjutkan."

"Tapi itu tetap pelanggaran. Apa mereka tidak tahu cara bermain sepak bola yang benar?"

"Kalau wasit saja tidak meniup peluit tanda pelanggaran, kenapa kau yang ribut?" sebuah suara menginterupsi

"Kau-" ucapannnya tak lantas bersambung lantaran menyadari siapa sosok pemilik suara tersebut."Bukan urusanmu!" lanjut Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari Kris yang tengah merangkul mesra panda Cinanya.

"Sial! Kenapa harus bermesraan didepanku?" Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Oke! Mari kita lupakan aksi hendak protes Baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak pernah dilakukannya, dan kembali kelapangan tempat sekumpulan manusia idiot yang tengah memperebutkan sikulit bundar yang harganya tak seberapa itu. Dan entah darimana datangnya skor saat ini imbang 1-1. Alis Baekhyun mengernyit, sejak kapan papan skor berubah? Baru saja Baekhyun hendak bertanya namun diurungkannya ketika menyadari raut muka teman-teman sekolahnya mendadak beruah serius. Baiklah! Kali ini simungil memilih diam.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung hingga menit kesembilan puluh, dan kedua tim pun silih berganti berusaha mencetak angka, bahkan sampai wasit memberikan tambahan waktu tiga menit papan skor tidak berubah. Hingga peluit panjang berbunyi skor akhir tetap imbang 1-1. Kedua tim lantas bersalaman sembari memuji kehebatan tim masing-masing. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Zico yang semula beradu sengit seakan menunjuukan siapa yang paling hebat kini justru bertukar kostum sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus,Yeol." Puji Zico bersungguh-sungguh."Aku sampai kewalahan"

"Dan kau lawan yang sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan." Chanyeol balik memuji.

"Kuharap dilain kesempatan kita bisa menjadi satu tim."

"Tentu itu suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Oh iya, sepertinya setelah ini kau harus memeriksakan bahumu. Karena lelaki disana-" tunjuk Zico menggunakan dagunya"memprotes apa yang kulakukan pada mu. Kuharap bahumu tidak mengalami hal yang serius, jika tidak maka lelaki mungil itu akan mencincangku hidup-hidup." Yang mana ucapan Zico tersebut menciptakan senyum lapang di bibir Chanyeol."Baiklah kami harus pergi,senang bisa menjajal kehebatan tim sekolah Yonggie dan semoga hasil ini tidak mengecewakan kalian."Zico tertawa. "Sampai berjumpa dilain kesempatan" Setelah membungkukkan badan Zico dan teman-temannya termasuk para pelatih dan asisten mulai meninggalkan lapangan. Dan inilah kesempatan bagi Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Yeol!" panggil Baekhyun takut-takut. Takut akan Chanyeol yang kembali mengabaikannya.

"Bicaralah!"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang? Disaat semua teman-temannya masih berkumpul?

"Abaikan saja kehadiran mereka jika kau merasa terganggu." Sahut Chanyeol seakan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Semula lelaki bernarga Byun itu malu, tapi jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi ia harus mengatakannya?

"Aku minta maaf!" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun."Selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu dengan semua keluh kesahku terlebih soal percintaanku yang selalu kandas. Aku begitu egois sampai aku tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu yang lelah dan bosan akan kelemahanku. Sebagai sahabat tentu kau ingin yang terbaik untukku, berulang kali kau selalu menasehatiku tetapi berulang kali juga aku mengabaikannya." Baekhyun menelan ludah" aku sempat berpikir alasan kau menjauhiku karena kau sudah lelah bersahabat denganku tetapi ketika kau menolakku entah kenapa aku merasa sakit. Ibu dan Baekbom hyung bilang semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan itu karena aku menyukaimu tetapi aku selalu menolaknya, sampai aku melihatmu bersama Yonhee dan mengusirku, hatiku seperti tercabik-cabik dan tidak rela jika kau bersama orang lain."Baekhyun terus berceloteh dengan Chanyeol yang menatap lekat dirinya."barulah aku menyadari perasaanku kepadamu."jeda sejenak"Aku tidak masalah jika kau menolakku setidaknya kau tahu akan perasaanku."

Simungil mengakhiri ucapannya dan menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diterima. Akan tetapi hingga menit kesepuluh Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming seakan semua ucapan Baekhyun hanyalah angin lalu. Menyadari apa hasil yang akan diterimanya menciutkan hati Baekhyun. Kendati ia telah mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk, tapi tetap saja hatinya berdenyut sakit menerima sikap Chanyeol yang tak kunjung merespon.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku." Suaranya bergetar kendati bibir tipisnya tersenyum."Tidak mengapa kau mengabaikanku. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Baekhyun membalik badan berniat meninggalkan Chnayeol dengan perasaan terluka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalas perasaanmu jika kau saja tidak mau mendengarnya?" Seruan itu mengehentikan langkah Baekhyun."kau bahkan memalingkan muka" perlahan langkah kaki Chanyeol membawanya pada simungil."Jika kau ingin mendengar jawabanku maka tataplah aku!" perintah Chanyeol dengan suara lembut yang mampu menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Dan perlahan lelaki tu menatap onyx kembar didepannya.

Disana, Chanyeol tersenyum teduh kepadanya. Sesaat Baekhyun terpana dan bertanya, kenapa dalam jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol terlihat lebih mempesona?

"Sudah lama aku menunggu moment seperti ini, moment dimana perasaanku terbalaskan." Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"Chanyeol? Kau-"

"Ya Baekhyun. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Mungkin saat pertama kali aku menjadi tetanggamu. Dimana senyummu, tangisanmu bahkan teriakanmu mampu menggetarkan hatiku, mungkin aku gila tetapi semua yang ada padamu membuatku jatuh cinta saat itu kendati kita masih taman kanak-kanak."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, merasa tersanjung akan perasaan Chanyeol yang mampu bertahan salama itu kepadanya.

"Maaf jika sikapku belakangan ini membuatmu sedih. Tapi aku sengaja melakukannya untuk mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku sebenarnya."

"Kau jahat,Yeol!" Baekhyun perlahan mulai terisak.

"Aku tahu.karena itu aku minta maaf." Sesal Chanyeol seraya menghapus linangan air mata Baekhyun."

"Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak akan mungkin membenci sosok menggemaskan didepanku ini."

Baekhyun tersipu, iapun segera menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol."Aku sempat khawatir, kau akan bersama Yonhee jika melihat interaksi kalian tempo hari."

"Kaulah yang ada dihatiku,Baek!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun."Jika aku bisa bersama sosok sempurna seperti dirimu, kenapa aku harus bersama orang lain."

Pernyataan Chanyeol yang terdengar chessy itu justru membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yodaku!"

"Dan aku lebih mencintamu, My Smurffie."

Keduanya terus berpelukan menyalurkan segala rasa cinta yang ada, mengabaikan tepukan dan sorakan hampir seluruh siswa SMA Yonggie yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu drama percintaan mereka. Dan mulai detik ini, rakyat SMA Yonggie akan mengetahui bahwa Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih dan keduanya saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Terakhir, mari kita lupakan apa yang akan menimpa Baekbom jika nanti Baekyun mengetahui bahwa sang kakak lah dalang di balik semua perubahan sikap main-main Chanyeol.

 **END**

Fanfic wansut special sebagai hadiah ulang tahun suami tercinta Baekhyun yaitu Mr. Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya mau diapdet tadi malam barengan author lain tapi berhubung ada kendala baru bisa diapdet sekarang. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

 **HAPPY BIRTDHAY URI CHANYEOLLIE**

Tetap bersama Baekhyun ya baik suka maupun duka.jangan perdulikan omongan orang, kehidupan kalian hanya kalian sendiri yang menjalani. Dibalik mereka yang kontra masih banyak kok yang pro. Ah pokoknya Chanyeol hanya milik Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

Sekali lagi selamat tambah tua Chanyeol.

Fanfic ini juga aku persembahkan untuk author kesayangan kita @Azova10 yang tanggal 10 lalu juga berulang tahun, maaf ya hadiahnya telat. Oh satu lagi ini juga ku persembahkan untuk author @Pandananaa yang kemarin minta bayaran karena membuatkan ku 2 buah poster ff yang masih dalam pengerjaan. Semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanya dan maaf jika hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Apdet jamaah bersama Azova10 feat ParkAyoung; Cactus93; Kang Seulla dan Sayaka Dini. Juga para Author yang apdet lebih dulu(kemarin malam dan tadi pagi) Baeclarity; Pandananaa(sepertinya malam ini juga ikutan apdet), Silvie Vienoy; Peacybloom; Nisachu; Dobbyuudobby; Lolliyeol dan Purflowerian.


End file.
